03 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-03 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Sessions *70 Gwen Party #4, recorded 31st May 1994, repeat, first broadcast 22 July 1994. Available on John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4 CD, 1995 (Snape Records ‎SR013) *Pure Morning #2, recorded 5th February 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Asend & Ultravibe: Real Love (12" - Real Love/Just A Little!) Back 2 Basics B2B 12018 *Waddle: Food (7") Noisebox NBX 008 *Wawali Bonané Et Generation Soukouss: Fatoumata (album - Enzenzé) Maciste Productions *Elastica: All Nighter (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD *Pure Morning: Guilt Lame Kicker (session) *Massive Attack v Mad Professor: Trinity Dub (album - No Protection) Wild Bunch WBRLP 3 *70 Gwen Party: The Love Fried (session) # *Henry's Dress: (You're My) Radio One (10" - Henry's Dress) Slumberland SLR 34 # *Transglobal Underground: This Is The Army of Forgotten Souls (album - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 131 *Dave Myers And The Surftones: Church Key (album - Hangin' Twenty!) Del-Fi DFLP 1239 *Pure Morning: Dinky (session) *Somatic Responses: unknown (12" - Methods Of Mutulation) Cross Fade Enter tainment (CFET) PP001 *Fall: The Aphid (album - Cerebral Caustic) Permanent PERMLP 30 *Yellow Car: That's Not Enough (EP - The Code Of Silence) Three Lines LINE 6 *Pond: Patience (album - The Practice Of Joy Before Death) Sub Pop SP 143/357 *Glamorous Hooligan: Cosmic Trigger Happy (12" - Research and Destroy) Delancey Mass Of Black MOB 001 *70 Gwen Party: The Searl Brothers (session) *Voorhees: Feed The Poor (album - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anger AWA 08 *Oval: Post-Post (album - Systemisch) Mille Plateau MP LP 9 *Shriek: Girl Meets Girl (v/a album - Volume Twelve - Winter '94) Volume V12CD 12 *Teen Queens: All My Love (album - Eddie My Love) Ace CDCHD 581 *Sonar Zone: Adrenalin (Scott Brown mix) (v/a album - Hardcore Hell 2) Evolution EVLP 2 *70 Gwen Party: Snatcher (session) *Containe: Big Blue Car (album - I Want It All) Enchanté ENCHANTE 001 *DJ SS: Black (12") Formation Colours Series BLACK 001 *Pure Morning: Chancile (session) *Vitamade: Untimely Erections (12" EP - Vitamade) Bong Load BL 18 *Neuro Project: It's a Demo (12") Noise Is Information NOISE 004 *Waterbug: Cool How You Change (album - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocius) West Side Fabrication WECD 090 *Yummy Fur: Pink Pop Girls (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt SLAMPT 27 *Pond: Old Blue Hair (album - The Practice Of Joy Before Death) Sub Pop SP 143/357 *Iration Steppas: High Rise (v/a album - Lead With The Bass) Universal Egg WWLP008 *70 Gwen Party: A Culling For Satan (session) *Elastica: Annie (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD *Infinity Project: Stimuli (12") TIP 001 *Today Is The Day: Nothing To Lose (album - Willpower) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 033 Tracks marked # available on file File ;Name *1995-03-xx-05-xx Peel Spring 1995 ;Length *1:00:05 (to 00:05:02) ;Other *Created from SB1047, SB1048 and SB1110 of Weatherman22's Tapes *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mediafire Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online